


Little Snacks

by decaf_kitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty
Summary: Most of the time, I write big plotlines, or full-course dinners.Instead, these are little snacks: little snippets of unwritten stories.Ficlets will range from G to Explicit Rating; they will include everything from Fluff to PWP (Porn Without Plot). Each chapter will be labeled appropriately for your reading discretion.The one & only pairing will be Kakashi Hatake / Iruka Umino.





	1. My Heart's Taken (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 1247
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Getting Together

Frozen in the dark, Iruka held the files tighter to his chest. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be hearing this. This was a private conversation between Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei! Somehow he’d become trapped in the office supply closet with two jounin standing right outside the door. He’d gone for a few files and later realized he needed new ink as well. So he’d dropped by the smallest closet in the building to snag some… just before he heard Gai’s boisterous return to the mission desk. 

A month ago, right before Gai went off on a B-rank mission, they’d made a dumb little bet about who could do the most push-ups. It was painfully obvious to both of them Gai would win, but then the jounin had added the complication of doing it with only one pinkie, making it seem possible for Iruka to win for a second. 

But, goodness, Iruka wasn’t ready to take up the task tonight! 

Desperate to avoid a strenuous workout, he had closed the door as silently as he could, deliberately confining himself. 

But, even though it was late in the evening, it turned out it wasn’t just Gai. 

Gai wasn’t by himself. 

No, he was –

Ugh, he was with Kakashi-sensei. 

They’d never totally gotten on since the chunnin exams. Iruka had eventually agreed that the pre-genin he'd taught should try for higher rank; they’d gained all kinds of skills since their graduation. Whatever Kakashi had done with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura – well, Iruka was sure it was weird and brutal. There must have been something about his tactics because the three had ultimately excelled, even with the colossal mess that was the exams’ conclusion. 

The two jounin thought they were alone and could talk about anything, but Iruka had not imagined that things would head in _this_ direction.

“You really should date more, Rival! There’s so much fun to be had in Konoha!”

“Maa… I’d rather read alone in a tree, thank you.”

“But how will you ever find LOVE that way??”

Iruka blushed at the very mention of love. What a thing to for elite shinobi to discuss so casually! Like many of his fellow nin, Iruka had little to do with love. There were fairly public affairs like Kotetsu and Izumo’s - and lesser known ones like Asuma and Kurenai’s – but most shinobi remained off the radar. 

They stuck to short simple dates and fast sex without shared feelings. 

Frankly, he’d never thought of Gai having a love affair with anyone! Without a doubt, the jounin loved his genin team. Plus, he was loudly obsessed with Kakashi, his so-called Eternal Rival. 

So how could or would Gai ever have time for a lover? Iruka really didn’t have enough time himself: he took much lower-ranked missions, and he didn’t have to struggle with anyone but pre-genin…

“Technically, I'm single. But my heart is taken.”

Oh.

Oh, he’d never thought about Kakashi-sensei being in love.

The idea of it filled Iruka with flame. It made his face burn and his stomach twist. 

Kakashi Hatake… in love. 

Even more mysterious: The Copy Nin’s heart stolen away by a thief with no name.

It was so much more than Iruka could handle, alone, in the darkness. He squeezed his eyes tight. He dug the files into his flak jacket, forcing paper and cloth to become one. He could feel his breathing grow erratic. 

Finally, Iruka had to use shinobi training to calm himself down. It felt as if this was actually battlefield combat, not just him overhearing the intimate details of Kakashi’s life. 

There was a lengthy pause, almost like Gai was staring slack-jawed and wide-eyed at his fellow jounin, unable to figure out how to properly respond to such a declaration.

But now – oh, wow, now!

“KAKASHI!” Gai cried at the top of his lungs. “You – you – REALLY?? It has escalated to THAT?”

Wait - Gai had already known about it? About Kakashi’s one-sided love? Plus the jounin seemed to know the actual person, too! 

It was impossible for Iruka not to lean hopefully towards the supply closet door. He was so very intrigued by the thought of Kakashi have romantic feelings for someone… Crazily, Kakashi’s feelings seemed unrequited! 

For all the many strange places Iruka had found Kakashi around the village, he’d never seen the jounin with _anyone_ besides his already-taken jounin friends, or Gai-sensei, or his team… so… who?

Gosh, the man’s isolation was something, too, because Iruka had recently spent more than a few spare moments with Kakashi-sensei. Even so, they’d never gotten in a good rhythm of friendship, but they had definitely both tried their hardest to get along together. It was just so uncomfortable, though; it had made them blush and pale and stammer and nervous-giggle and nearly pass out.

Okay, truthfully… Iruka was the only one of their pair who almost passed out. That particular time was just three weeks ago when they’d run into each other at their regular ramen booth. Throughout the meal Kakashi had let his single eye linger on Iruka, much more than usual, a steady piercing and overly-interested gaze. 

Suddenly Iruka spilled broth on his lap, then flung the bowl and cascaded wet noodles all over Kakashi. 

The comical – and horrifying – sight of Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan drenched in ramen was… was…

Well, it was just too much.

Iruka had nearly dropped dead in the dirt, he was so mortified.

Now, pressed against the door, Iruka could feel his heart in his throat again. 

“Yes, it’s very serious,” Kakashi replied smoothly. He added a moment later, a bit more lightly-toned, sounding like he was quite pleased: “We went on a date while you were away.”

“OH, KAKASHI!” Gai’s swoon was so loud, it shook the closet door. Iruka eyed the wood with fear. “You must tell me EVERYTHING!” There was a rougher sound of rustling, possibly Gai grabbing Kakashi and holding him close as he asked in pure excitement, “Did he make you laugh again??”

A tiny huff of air… had Kakashi exhaled through his nose? … like he was holding back laughter?

“He freaked out and threw ramen on me.”

And Iruka _did_ pass out this time. 

He woke up sprawled in the hallway, his files everywhere, ink blackening half his flak jacket, with Gai open-mouthed and pointing dramatically at him, and Kakashi –

Oh.

Half his silver hair was jet-black. He had a knot the size of a baseball on his forehead from the closet door smashing him directly in the face. And… Kakashi was…

Kakashi was laughing so hard that his visible eye was watering. He was clenching his stomach and trying to keep himself upright, but he’d already doubled over. 

The jounin was still laughing as he picked up Iruka with incredible strength and ease. He gave a simple wave to Gai, and then they were in the bathroom, where Kakashi took over and cleaned them both. At some point, the high of realization faded for Iruka, and embarrassment regained control of Kakashi. 

They were surrounded by ink-stained paper towels when Iruka finally dared to look Kakashi in the eye and asked, hoping he didn’t sound too much like a flustered teenager, “Do you want to go on a second date?”

Kakashi’s serious, interested, yet still nervous gaze stayed on him. His answer was shy but satisfied. 

“Yes, sensei. I’m so glad you asked.”


	2. Heat Wave (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Word Count: 1824
> 
> Tags: Established Relationship, Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs
> 
> _______

A heat wave hit Konoha and made everything miserable.

Iruka put his hair up in a messy bun; his sweat stuck stray strands to his face. He couldn’t tolerate his standard shinobi attire once he got home. He threw off the unbearably heavy flak jacket, peeled the soaked shirt from his skin, and forced off his pants, wincing as they clung wetly to his legs. 

Even with all the apartment windows open, there was no relief - because there was no wind. He deliriously stood in front of the fridge in his boxers, trying to find comfort in the electronically cooled air. 

But frugality won out, and Iruka slunk to the bed, barely able to think. 

He was still stupidly hot when Kakashi climbed through the window. 

Opening one exhausted eye to see the other man, Iruka waved feebly at him to come lay down. With his blurry vision, he could just make out how sweaty and gross his boyfriend was during the heat wave. 

Although he’d never tell Kakashi the truth, the jōnin looked like he was a rose someone had cut and left out to die. Months ago, Iruka had realized Kakashi did not like being overheated, but it sadly happened to him with some frequency. The man was almost always covered in multiple layers and perpetually wore his mask. Worse, with the hitai-ate slung over half his face, Kakashi’s entire attire perfectly trapped heat.

In Iruka’s bedroom, Kakashi faltered several times as he tried to replace the wards: his fingerless gloves seemed to be slowing him down. Finally, the jōnin rolled his one eye to the ceiling as if questioning why he was being punished. After removing his gloves, he better managed to put the wards back in place - but he left the window open, clearly hoping a breeze would magically appear and save the day.

Normally Iruka would watch his boyfriend undress, but not today. Instead he closed his eyes, breathing slowly and unhappily, and patted beside him without saying anything. Irritated mutterings answered Iruka, followed shortly by stumbling movement, and then Kakashi noisily flopped down next to him.

The jōnin seemed nearly boneless as he dropped on the bed. Iruka barely had to crack open his eye to find Kakashi had stripped off his jacket, shirt, pants, and hitai-ate. Remarkably bare to the world and laying sprawled spread-eagled in bed, the man was all kinds of absurdly beautiful. Kakashi’s casual splendor was simply unfair; it was the sort of thing meant for softly lit movies and the lurid covers of romance novels. 

Even during the worst heat wave, Kakashi only became lovelier. The high temperature caused his face to flush, spreading a blush down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. The strong pink-red color brought out the grey-silver in Kakashi’s hair. Interestingly, the bright blush also accentuated his many scars. Sweat caused his pale skin to glimmer like a hallucinatory haze of seeing a sudden oasis in a forever-vast desert.

Apparently, Kakashi had left his modesty on the floor with his mask, because the jōnin immediately started breathing open-mouthed, practically panting, trying to cool himself down as if he was one of his ninken.

Unable to restrain himself, Iruka laughed at the strange spectacle. He couldn’t help but smile at the other man, even when Kakashi shot him a dirty look and licked desperately at his obviously dry lips.

“I know I look disgusting, don’t make me feel worse,” Kakashi warned, sounding like a wounded animal.

Iruka petted his boyfriend’s hair, his fingers heavy with exhaustion from the heat. “Aw, no,” he fussed unsteadily. “No, you’re gorgeous, you’re really gorgeous.” He reached down and pinched Kakashi’s scarred cheek, making the jōnin flinch in surprise and then give him a truly pitiful expression. “The heat makes you pretty, Kakashi, I promise. You’re breath-taking. It’s just terrible. I can barely handle it.”

Looking mollified from the praise, Kakashi propped himself up on his side, curiously considering Iruka’s form. His hands were sloppier than usual as they traveled down Iruka’s arm, side, and the slight curve of his hip. 

“When it’s hot like this, your skin gets darker and your eyes become sultry,” he noted, distant and off-handed. “If you think I look good while dying in this weather, you need to check a mirror.”

Iruka watched Kakashi’s eyes – his grey-black one as well as the Sharingan – appraising the situation as if this was a life-or-death experience, something he could win or lose. Sometimes he did that, even now, after a year of dating. It wasn’t something one should take personally: Kakashi looked unreadable to many people, but Iruka had spent enough time with the mysterious jōnin to guess the debates happening deep inside him...

Right now, Kakashi was likely wondering if he should kiss Iruka. He was probably trying to decide if kissing was a good idea during a heat wave, if Iruka would respond well to such attention, if they would both pass out _before_ pleasure fully overtook them or – worse! - _when it took them._

So naturally, Iruka kissed Kakashi first, interrupting the man’s deep contemplation. But he instantly realized that his usual strength was sapped from the insane scorching heat. Iruka ended pulling Kakashi down to him, making the jōnin settle limply against his side. 

Normally they would have become passionately intertwined by now, the two of them firmly pressed together, legs and arms entangled wildly. They both used little restraint when it came to intimacy. Yet, even though they were rank-different and distinctively skilled, Iruka won much of the time… ever since he’d discovered one of Kakashi’s weaknesses.

The jōnin was most vulnerable when they were kissing - and Iruka licked at Kakashi’s lips.

It made Kakashi groan and hold Iruka tighter every time. The jōnin’s hips shook, he got hard, he pushed them swiftly into sex after only a few seconds of such little torture.

Unfortunately, in the awful roasting heat, everything was exhausting and exhausted, including Iruka’s tongue. He could only slowly and occasionally lick between kisses, still wanting to tease his boyfriend, but he discovered he wasn’t able to do his trick at his usual force or speed. 

Overcome by laziness and heat exhaustion, Iruka closed his eyes. A second later, he opened them wide when Kakashi murmured up against his mouth in a husky pained tone, “You can’t keep doing that…”

An electric spike of excitement recharged Iruka: He certainly _would_ keep doing that.

Still, they kissed so agonizingly slowly, and with such tired struggle behind each touch, that it was a real surprise when Iruka noticed he’d become truly desperate for more. 

He moved his hand down between them, finding Kakashi was just the same as him.

Filled with dumb pleasure, Iruka relished feeling the man’s unrepentant interest in him. Kakashi was hard, long, thick, just the right size... Even with the unbearable temperature of the bedroom, Iruka devoted himself to stroking Kakashi, enjoying every barely-suppressed groan from his boyfriend. Yet boiling heat soon clouded his judgment, made him loose and thoughtless. He was still kissing and licking Kakashi’s lips while moving his fingers lightly up and down Kakashi’s cock when the other man suddenly twitched all over. 

Still in a stupor, Iruka looked in surprise at the jōnin. He gradually realized… he’d been teasing Kakashi.

The sweltering heat didn’t account for the heavy blush on Kakashi’s revealed cheeks, nor the way he stared back at Iruka with both eyes open but half-lidded, nearly shining with want. 

A slight small smile from Kakashi made of lust and love stirred Iruka into action.

The next second, he was on top of the other man, drawing down their boxers, bringing their sweat-slick cocks together. Below him, Kakashi was just too damn gorgeous. He was a panting blushing mess, moving his hips in time with Iruka’s and gripping Iruka’s waist with two frightfully strong obsessive hands. They couldn’t stop looking at each other through everything. Their dizzy feverish shared gaze made the sex so much more intimate, and Iruka could feel his weakened body tipping over the edge sooner than he could have ever imagined.

Kakashi must have seen the early signs of Iruka’s ecstasy, because Iruka was suddenly underneath his boyfriend, his back on the bed, he was looking wide-eyed up at Kakashi and…!

The damn jōnin was so much faster, his grip that much tighter, his attention so obscenely perfect that –

Iruka threw back his head, unable to hold back a loud gasp, as he came in Kakashi’s kind-cruel hand.

He was out of his mind, sweating from the scorching heat and his orgasm, when he felt Kakashi shudder above him, saying something under his breath about ‘sultry eyes.’ There was so much wetness between them, but it was especially obvious when Kakashi came - because he leaned down and kissed Iruka right through it.

As always, Iruka made it better for his boyfriend by grabbing a fistful of his hair and keeping them close together during the last final thrusts of their hips. This time he was nearly drunk with delirium in the oppressive warmth bathing the bedroom, but he remained dedicated to Kakashi’s pleasure, no matter what. 

It was much appreciated apparently. Kakashi sighed messily against Iruka’s mouth – and then, instead of dropping full body on top of him, he deliberately tossed himself aside to ride out the last bits of his orgasm.

They were still laying beside each other a few minutes later, their bodies tired and hot and sticky, when Iruka huffed out between short tired laughs, “Well… that’s not what I thought we were going to do tonight.”

While freely laughing in agreement, Kakashi threw his arm over his face. He went back to ninken-style panting but now seemed ridiculously satisfied with life and everything in it. Sounding amused but unfocused, he managed to remark idly, “Now we have an excuse to shower.”

After Iruka brushed back his sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, he tugged on Kakashi’s own grey-silver hair, trying to get his attention again. When his boyfriend finally glanced his way, Iruka batted his eyelashes at the other man. “C’mon, then,” he jokingly purred. “My sultry eyes command you: we need to get clean.”

Without even trying to hide his smile, Kakashi falsely whined aloud, “Maa, I shouldn’t have told you that.”

“How many ways can I make you weak?” Iruka asked in a teasing tone, already pulling the fatigued jōnin to his feet. 

The two of them were shakily standing beside the bed when Kakashi brought Iruka close, their bodies still dripping sweat and sex. Without the least bit of shame, he whispered hotly in Iruka’s ear, “Everything you do makes me weak. Every. Thing. You. Do.”

And _that_ made Iruka too damn weak, so it was Kakashi who brought them into the shower, looking absolutely pleased with his words as well as Iruka’s flattered, scandalized reaction to them.


End file.
